


Sirens

by germanshepherd123



Series: Shorts [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, MockingQuake, morsecode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanshepherd123/pseuds/germanshepherd123
Summary: Based off the song Sirens by Lee Brice





	

Bobbi lets out a pained groan as she wakes to the sound of beeping monitors and the smell of antiseptic. When she opens her eyes she sees two figures standing at the end of her bed.

 

"Ms. Morse? My names Agent Coulson. This is my partner Agent May. We're with the FBI. Do you know where you are?" the man, Coulson, says

 

"Hospital." the blonde croaks out

"Do you know how you got here?"

"There... there was this girl...we got in a car crash." Bobbi says as the events begin to come back to her, she looks down to see her arm in a cast followed by a strong pounding in her head.

 

The two agents look at one another

"Do you remember anything before the crash?" Agent May asks, Bobbi sighs as she leans back against the pillows trying to will her headache away.

 

"All I remember is sirens..." Bobbi starts

 

She was driving home from work when she saw a brunette haired girl standing on the side of the road, next to a Honda that was covered in smoke, with her thumb out in the air. Bobbi pulls over to the side of the road, her eyes drawn to the girl's tan legs that were sticking out of her shorts. Before the blonde can ask where she was headed the girl jumps into her truck and points a revolver to her chest.

 

"Drive." the girl orders in a hurry. Bobbi nods and quickly does what she's told, not sure if it was fear that made her heartbeat speed up or if it was the beautiful woman sitting next to her. The girl kept looking back in the review mirror as if she was waiting for something to come before turning back to the blonde.

 

"We aint slowing down. Ain't stopping for nothing." she says, Bobbi merely nods as her truck starts shaking, her blood pumping as the girl laughs in the seat beside her.

 

They came flying around the corner to see a mile of blue lights, guns aimed and pointed at them. Bobbi went to hit the brakes but the girl had other ideas and told her to turn down the dirt lane, passing by the cars. The cops were quick to follow. Whatever she had, they wanted.

 

Blue lights flashed behind them as they flew on the dirt lane pass them, tearing through red lights and blowing through stop signs. Gun shots firing behind them, as they fly around a curve.

 

The radio cracked to life, the man reporting the chase talked about the beautiful girl next to her, and how she cleaned out a bank. She was armed and dangerous and she almost got away but they found her. Bobbi couldn't help but silently think a sarcastic 'Obviously' as choppers circle above them.

 

The mysterious brunette curses and lets off a couple shots at the police before reloading her revolver, the cops weren't backing down though. At the far end of the road stood a sign labeled 'Dead End'. They were all out of road, the brunette leaned across Bobbi's lap and buckled her seatelt.

 

"Thanks for the help." the brunette says before kissing her cheek "Hold on tight." she whispers before yanking the wheel. Bobbi held her breath as the car flips off the road, so many times that they should have been dead.

 

"Thats all I got, and I just woke up here." Bobbi says as she comes out of her memories

"Okay. Thank you for your time." Agent Coulson says, him and his partner go to leave but are stopped by the blonde.

 

"The girl. Who was she?"

"Her name is Daisy Johnson. Nicknamed Quake." Agent May says

"She's known for robbing banks all across the country." Coulson adds

"Your lucky you got out of this alive."

 

"If you remember anything else. Please feel free to contact us." Coulson says, Bobbi merely nods her head. Once the FBI agents leave she leans back into the bed and closes her eyes, dreaming about Daisy Johnson and their terrifying car ride.

 


End file.
